1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer, and more particularly to a dental hygiene pulsating sprayer that can provide a pulsating massage effect and is not driven by electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
To clean teeth, a toothbrush is always used with toothpaste. However, the conventional toothbrush is inconvenient in use, and the user, especially a child, cannot sufficiently clean teeth with a conventional toothbrush. Therefore, an oral irrigator is provided to spray water for cleaning teeth of a user. A conventional oral irrigator substantially comprises a handle with a head and a pump. The head is mounted on one end of the handle. The handle is connected at its other end to a water source through a hose. The pump is used to pump the water to spray out from the head of the handle, and the sprayed water can be used to efficiently clean teeth of a user.
However, the conventional oral irrigator needs electrical power to drive the pump to work, so a high cost is involved in using the conventional oral irrigator. That is, the special miniature motor required is costly, as are the batteries required to drive the motor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dental hygiene sprayer functioning as a plumbing fixture or as a portable device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.